dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Zico
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 지코 Zico thumb|300px *'Nombre Real:' 우지호 (Woo Ji Ho) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo,Compositor,Productor y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''182cm *'Peso: 65kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal: Virgo *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Mono *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor TaeWoon de SPEED *'Agencia: Seven Seasons Programas de TV *'''2014: Show! Music Core - (Como MC) *'2012:' MTV "The Show" - (Como MC junto a P.O) *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - (MC junto a Sang Chu y Shorry J de Mighty Mouth) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio - (Junto a Jae Hyo y Kyung) *'2013:' FM Date. Experiencia Compuso y rapeó en: *El single digital Harmanix "Letter" *"Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD "Victory" *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint "2 The Hard Way") * "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki "Same Spot in the End" *El single digital de Jung Seul Ki "Acquaintance" *"Hero Music" de Bizniz "Ego" *Faddy Robot "Foundation Vol. 1" *"It's Not Over" de Miss. $ en el mini álbum "Miss Independent" Rapeó: *"Expectations Of K-HipHop" junto a Cho PD y Park Kyung "Blockbuster" *"And The Winner Is" junto a Outsider *"Finale" de Scotch VIP junto a Park Kyung Participó en: *"Marshmellow" de IU, en la parte del rap *El concierto M.net de Aura *"Talk To My Face" de D-UNIT, en la parte del rap Produjo: *El single "Luv Me" de D-UNIT *El single "Stay Alive" de D-UNIT *El álbum 'Affirmative Chapter 1' de D-UNIT *Hizo el primer volumen del Mixtape'' "Zico on the Block" *Participó en la producción del primer single de Block B "''Do u wanna B?" *Escribió y compuso la canción "Headbanging" de OFFROAD *Tiene en total 8 Mixtapes creados por él mismo *El tercer mini-álbum de Block B "Very Good" Discografía Colaboraciones *"Beautiful" - Park Bo Ram feat. Zico *"Red Lipstick" - Hyorin feat. Zico *"Just Follow" - Hyuna feat. Zico *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn feat. Zico *"Hot MC" - Jkyun feat. Zico *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico *"Pride" - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아 *"OASIS" - PIA feat. Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9) *"Talk To My Face" - D-UNIT feat. Zico *"Feel So Young" - Ugly Duck feat. Crush, Zico *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon *What Do I Do - Mino feat. Zico *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP feat. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala. * Life goes On - Han hae feat. Zico * 원숭이띠 미혼남 - Verbal Jint feat. Zico * Map Music - CHO PD & Verbal Jint feat. Zico * Origin of Species - CHO PD & Verbal Jint feat. Swings, Zico y Kyung * Give & Take - JJK feat. Zico * Take it Off - Han Hae feat. Zico Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Block B *'Educación:' **Asiste al Music High School Seúl *'Nombres artísticos anteriores: '''Nacseo (graffiti o garabato) y Raga Map *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor (Taewoon de SPEED) *'Hobbies:' Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas *'Tipo ideal:' Le gustan las chicas "llenas" dijo: "''Lo que más odio es cuando una chica usa pantalones ajustados y queda ese espacio entre sus piernas, me gustan los muslos que lo llenan." Agregó: "Yo encuentro que una chica arrogante es sexy cuando comete un error. Cuando una chica está avergonzada por haber cometido un pequeño error, encuentro que es atractiva." Y dio un ejemplo: Le gusta cuando una chica llena de orgullo se le cae algo al suelo y lo levanta precipitadamente. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. Se rumoreó que iba a pertenecer a SHINee pero él mismo lo desmintió en el programa 'Let Me Show' *Zico tiene una gran colección de Hello Kitty. Es un gran fan de ella. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño, pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego estudió en China y después en Japón, donde vivió en Shinjuku durante tres años y medio *En Japón le llamaban "Jiko" y "Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji." En Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. Por lo que de ahí derivó su nombre artístico "Zico" *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria *Cuando Zico y Kyung estaban en secundaria, salieron con la misma chica (no al mismo tiempo) *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no pudo participar activamente en las promociones de "Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula''' que dice "John The Apostle" (Juan, el Apóstol), el cual se puede ver en el vídeo de Very Good , un poco en el de Nillili Mambo y en varios conciertos *También tiene dos tatuajes en su brazo derecho. Uno la cara de la Virgen con una manta y en la manta, la cara de Cristo. En su abdomen lateral tiene un tatuaje de avispas en representación a las BBC y su significado por el día en que Block B ganó el Inkigayo 13/10/2013 *Zico escribió en su twitter que lo de su asma es mentira y que tiene un aliento considerablemente más grande al de una persona normal *Es considerado uno de los mejores raperos de la industria del K-Pop *Sabe dibujar muy bien *Es zurdo *Es el primer ídolo en ser nominado para los "Hip Hop Playa Awards 2011", en la categoria 'Best Featuring' con la canción "Mic Ceremony" *Es parte del grupo '''92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Kyung, C.A.P de Teen Top, Seung Hyun, Min Hwan de FT Island y Lizzy de After School. *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011 (feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO)." Canción producida por los mismos, en una colaboración con Lime de Hello Venus quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Es amigo de Rap Monster, líder de BTS, ya que ambos se conocen hace años desde que eran rappers underground. Producían y rapeaban juntos *Es cercano a Baro de B1A4 *Visitó a Mino de WINNER y le dio consejos para ser un buen líder *Es amigo cercano a Amber de f(x) *Cumple el mismo día y mes que Nana, integrante de After School y de la Sub Unidad Orange Caramel *Narae de SPICA lo escogió como su tipo ideal *Es amigo de Jay Park *Zico asistió al funeral de una BBC por el trágico accidente del Ferry Sewol. Los miembros de la familia de la chica sabían que era gran fan de Zico y gracias a un conocido, éste fue capaz de contactar con el mánager de Block B. Zico asistió al funeral de la chica y consoló a la familia. *En el primer concierto de Block B "2014 BLOCKBUSTER", en el solo stage de Zico, éste añadió un verso extra a su canción "I'm Still Fly" dedicado a la fan que murió en el Ferry Sewol *Dijo en We Got Married que se quería casar con la actriz Kim Sa Rang. * Se besó accidentalmente con u kwon en el juego de pasar el papel boca a boca. * Una fan le pregunto a Zico que quería comer y el señaló a Jaehyo. * Fue nominado por Junhyung y Park Kyung para realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Además nominó a Jay Park , Minho y Lee Yubi. aquí * Tiene un gran parecido con el actor japonés Yamada Yuki. Enlaces *Twitter *Perfil (nate) Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg Zico07.jpg Zico08.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Seven Seasons